


Stealing Your Crushes Beanie

by AlphaWolfTitan



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Chases, F/F, Fluff, Hide and Seek, Made For Each Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaWolfTitan/pseuds/AlphaWolfTitan
Summary: Amity fumed. Her jaw clenched in obvious anger and her heart thumped in her chest when she took notice of how close they were. In a rash, almost childish decision, Amity bolted."Wha- hey! Get back here, Amity!" Luz screamed after her, the other occupants of the library shushing her but the human persisted and ran after the witch. "Amity!"
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 14
Kudos: 342





	Stealing Your Crushes Beanie

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of studying. I swear I've been working on CatraAdventures too!!!!!

Luz turned another page, eyes skidding across the page as her foot tapped against the edge of the table. She was casually leaned back in a chair in the library, the furniture below her standing on its hind legs as she rocked it back and forth in a calming manner. 

The human wasn't sure how long she'd been sitting there reading The Good Witch Azura but in all honesty, she couldn't care less. It was a Sunday after all. Meaning she could read her day away without a fuss and Eda left her be. 

It was relaxing, to say the least. 

The human breathed out a content sigh as she finished another page. She was about to continue when she felt her beanie being snatched from her head. Luz twisted in her seat, the chair falling back on its front legs. 

"Noceda, could you please reframe from using the furniture as though you were raised in a barn." 

The Latino sighed a second time, this one being out of slight irritation and affection. Luz stood from her seat and smiled at the girl who held her beanie out of reach. "Hello to you too, Little Blight." 

Amity scoffed. "May I remind you Noceda that you are only have a head taller than me and I am the one of average height. You are the one abnormally tall." 

"Just a head you say? Wow, Amity I didn't realize how much attention you paid to me," Luz smirked and leaned forward, almost towering the witch, "you must not have much going on if all your thinking about is how I'm abnormally tall." 

Amity stifled a blush, ear twitching in frustration. Taking a step back to put some distance between them, Amity cleared her throat. "Well, it isn't that hard to see as you continuously invade my personal space without permission!" The Blight sneered. 

Luz straightened her back and grabbed her chin as she looked to the side in contemplation. She hummed to herself before pointing to the girl before her, "I don't hear you complaining." 

Amity sputtered at the reply, face, and ears finally flushing red.

"Now if you would be so kind, Little Blight," Luz took a step forward and held out her hand, "I'd like my beanie back." As Amity glared up at her, Luz couldn't help but grin and cock her head to the side expectantly. 

Amity fumed. Her jaw clenched in obvious anger and her heart thumped in her chest when she took notice of how close they were. In a rash, almost childish decision, Amity bolted. 

"Wha- hey! Get back here, Amity!" Luz screamed after her, the other occupants of the library shushing her but the human persisted and ran after the witch. "Amity!" 

The witch sprinted down the hall and out the building, Luz's hat clasped hear her head. She turned her head back slightly to look back at the pursing girl. Childishly Amity stuck her tongue out at the girl, laughing as she raced down the street. 

Luz growled, fists clenched. "How is she so fast! She has little legs!" The human huffed to herself but smiled when she heard Amity laugh. Chuckling, Luz picked up the pace in hopes of catching up. "Come on, Blight! If you wanted to take me out that badly you could've just asked!"

Amity merely rolled her eyes at the comment and replied with her own, "Maybe if you catch me I might just let you!" 

To be fair neither of them could believe what just came out of Amity's mouth yet at the same time they couldn't care less. 

The girls laughed as they ran.

"I'll hold you to that!"

Luz felt a new sense of energy suddenly overtake her and she pushed herself to run faster. Amity noticed the sudden increase in pace from the girl behind her. Pumping her legs, the Blight swerved around a corner in hopes of throwing the human off and took a second turn into a nearby forest. 

The human almost tripped trying to keep up but managed to follow the girl till she disappeared along the forest of trees. 

Luz took a moment to regain her breath, beaming while she leaned on a tree. "Amity! Come out! Come out! Wherever you are!" The human listened instantly, eyes fleeting to every rustle and sound. 

Not too far from her Amity stifled a laugh behind the others beanie, the smell of oak and rain tickling her senses. She heard the human's footsteps edging closer and further every so often depending on if Luz heard Amity's boots crunch the leaves or not. 

"Amityyyyy~" 

The witch shook her head. Behind her Luz was slightly hunched over, trying to sneak around as quietly as possible. 

"Bligggght~" Luz called a little louder, ears straining, "where are you~" the human sang. Her silhouette came a little too close to the witchling's hiding spot. 

Amity leaned back against the tree in hopes of hiding but miss stepped on a stick. The sound of it snapping echoed around them and both girls remained frozen in place. 

The witchling gripped the beanie, Luz chuckling behind her. "Found you!" Was the last thing Amity heard before she bolted a second time from the human. 

"But you still have to catch me!" 

Luz gave chase just as quickly as Amity made a break for it, obviously expecting the girl to run. "Your tiny legs can't escape me, Blight!" At those words both girls laughed, the wind whipping their hair as they ran. 

Amity ducked behind a tree, yelping when she felt Luz's fingers graze her jacket. "You can't escape!" Luz cried. Amity laughed boisterously, the two playing cat and mouse around a tree as Luz made an attempt to grab her but the witchling would always escape her grasp. 

"You sure about that!" Amity waved the beanie in Luz's face and snatched it back out of reach when the human made to grab it. "Too slow!" The witchling stated, barely missing Luz when she lunged for her. 

Dangling the beanie again in front of the human, Amity smirked. "Come and get it!" She challenged. 

She expected Luz to try and grab it again but instead, the Latino changed tactics and tackled the witchling.   
The girls laughed as they rolled and rolled, leaves kicking up and falling on them like sprinkles on ice cream. 

When they came to a stop, giggles still floating between them, Luz was leaning over Amity and the witch was pinned beneath her. The pair calmed their laughter, taking noticed the proximity of their bodies though neither moved an inch. 

They flushed beat red. 

"Um..." Luz tried to think of something to say but nothing came to mind. Her gaze was lost in Amity's eyes, gold mixing with brown in a beautiful dance that left them both transfixed. 

The atmosphere around them suddenly became charged and electrified. There was a strange sense of tension between them that made their hearts feel as though they might explode. 

"Luz...?" 

All the Latino could do was hum in response, voice lost in the void of gold. She jolted however at the sudden feeling of cold fingers touching her cheek. The witch pulled her hand back so fast one might think the action had never occurred.

"Is-was that not okay?" Amity's voice sounded so fragile. Scared. And it made Luz want to crumble. 

Leaning forward Luz leaned all her weight on one arm and used the other to tentatively touch Amity's cheek. The witchling below her watched her, irises glued on her as Amity studied her every move. The brunette took a moment to appreciate the girl beneath her. 

She knew of the Blights beauty, it was obvious even from a mile away, but it still sometimes surprised her. From Amity's liquid gold gaze to the seeming softness of her lips. Even now, with her brows scrunched in worry and bottom lip caught between her teeth, Luz can say that she was beautiful. 

It was comforting to know that she wasn't the only one who was nervous. Maybe even a bit scared. 

Soothingly, the human traced her hand from Amity's face down her arm. When she reached her hand, the Latino gently took the back of her hand and brought it up to her own cheek. 

"Yeah," she breathed, "it's okay." 

The witchlings sighed in relief. A small, genuine smile appeared on her lips and Luz couldn't help but mirror the expression as Amity's thumb danced along her skin in a calming motion. 

They weren't sure how long they stayed like that, just staring and caressing each other's faces but it was bliss to feel comforted. To be close without bickering. 

Suddenly Amity let out a chuckle. 

"What's so funny?" Questioned Luz, head tilting to the side as she smiled in confusion. 

The witchling shook her head and shyly looked to the side. "You caught me..." Luz nodded, "so I guess I owe you a date." 

Luz broke out into a beaming grin. "Yeah, I guess so."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all liked it! Please comment or leave a kudos if you enjoyed it!


End file.
